Play, Drama, and Aliens
by HoneyFlower15
Summary: Gwen is cast as the least role in her school's play. She will be playing Beauty from Beauty and The Beast and the main male lead is a real Beast. She has hates him but in the play she and Kevin learn a few new things about each other. Gwevin.


It was a normal day in the town of Bellwood, and by normal this means that no aliens are attacking. Everyone was enjoying the rare peaceful day and spending it the way they desired.

"Gwen!"

Well almost everyone.

Gwen Tennyson sighed as she heard the cries of her best friend and stopped walking long enough for her to catch up. "For the last time Emily, I'm not doing it." she resumed her walk when her friend was beside her.

"Please, Gwen!" Emily begged to her best friend. "You're the only one who can do it."

"There are tons of girls at this school that you can ask," Gwen replied, stopping at the corner and waited for Kevin to pick her up. "Besides what if some new alien shows up? I would have to leave half way to go fight it." she added, hoping it would get Emily to stop asking.

"You said there are all sorts of Plumbers around that can fight," too bad her friend wasn't one to give up. "I'm sure one of them can take over for you for just one night!" she gave her best friend sad eyes, trying to get her to agree with her.

Gwen gulped at the eyes. Guilt was slowly starting to spread though her. "But..."

"Please!" Emily begged again, cupping her hands together and strengthening her gaze.

No one could resist that look, at least no one with a heart. "Fine," Gwen sighed, giving in to her friend. "I'll do it." she didn't like it but she would do it.

"Great," Emily cheered, reaching into her bag and handed Gwen what she needed. "Here's the script. Have it memorized by next week and be sure to stop by the drama department after school tomorrow so we can measure you for your costume." she gave her a giant smile, she was pleased that she had agreed to her request.

Gwen just nodded. "Got it." just then Kevin pulled up in his car and Gwen groaned, wishing he had showed up five minutes earlier. He probably could have saved her from agreeing to the request. "Want a ride?" she asked, knowing Kevin wouldn't mind. Emily was her best friend and he had given the girl rides home before. Besides she would need to talk to her about this whole thing if she wanted Gwen to fully get it.

"Sure." with some effort Kevin got her wheelchair in the trunk of his car and with Gwen in the back and Emily in the front, he drove away from the school and in the direction of her home.

"Hi guys." Ben waved in greetings once both girls got in the car.

"Great." Emily scowled at the brunette. She still had not forgiven him for what happened on their date. Seriously, who leaves a girl at the top of a building?

"What are you doing here?" Gwen asked, sitting next to her cousin and trying to keep her best friend from fighting with him. It would be a very loud and annoying car ride and she couldn't be sure that Kevin wouldn't throw Ben out if it came to that. "I thought you drive to school?"

"The moron killed it." Kevin sounded only slightly amused when he spoke. He had built Ben's car and while he liked it when embarrassing things happened to him, he loved cars and seeing one damaged bothered him. "He forgot that it needed an oil change and his ride broke down in the middle of an intersection. I had to help him tow it out of there." there was a look on his face, a cross being amusement and annoyance.

Ben just rolled his eyes. "Come on, I said I'm sorry. I'll make sure next time to get everything checked out." he out his two hands together and tried to look at Kevin through the rear view

Gwen couldn't help but laugh when she heard that Kevin had taken Ben's car keys. "Not until I know you won't be calling me again at five in the morning because your car broke down." he gave a mock glare and Ben huffed in annoyance, his arms crossed as he slide down in the seat.

Emily watched her best friend smile at her boyfriend and decided to have some fun with it. "So Gwen, are you going to invite your boyfriend to opening night?" She giggled, she knew how shy the two were and liked to tease them now and again.

"Opening night?" Kevin question, looking at Gwen through the mirror. "You in a play or something?"

"Yep," Emily answered for her friend. "She just agreed to be in our school's play."

"That so?" Kevin grinned slightly, interested by this information. "And what role are you playing?" he could imagine her being in stage crew, using her powers to make the play seem more alive and magical.

"She'll be playing the lead role in our little production," Emily once again answered for her best friend. "We'll be putting on a rock musical version of Beauty and The Beast and Gwen has agreed to play the part of Beauty." she handed Kevin a ticket from her bag and smiled. She handed Ben one as well but not as nicely.

"I didn't agree, you forced me." Gwen pouted from the back, still a little annoyed that her best friend had forced her into the role. "I don't have time to do a play Em."

"Well too bad because you're doing it." Emily crossed her arms and stared back at her friend.

Ben looked at his cousin like she had grown as second head. "Since when do you say no to doing extra work? You're always up for some new activity." He had a point. Gwen never had any problems with taking on another project or helping others.

She held up two fingers. "Two words...Adam Rivers." a frown appeared instantly on her face after she spoke that name.

"Oh right," Emily frowned herself. "I forgot about him." now she felt a little bad for making her friend be in the play.

"Adam Rivers?" Ben repeated, his mind suddenly ticking. "Why does that name sound familiar?" he swore he heard that name before.

"You met him once," Gwen said. "He's blonde, in the drama club, and talks with an accent."

Ben thought it over for a moment before he felt a spark. "Oh yeah. I remember him now."

"So who is he?" Kevin asked, wondering if he should be worried.

Gwen scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Only the most annoy and self conceited jerk on the planet." Ben snorted. "Sounds like a mini-Kevin."

Kevin growled. "Keep it up Tennyson and you'll never drive your car again."

Gwen sighed. "Trust me this guy is worst." she added.

"Hey!" Kevin felt offended.

"Sorry." She gave him an apologetic grin.

He nodded, silently saying he accepted her apology., "So just who is this guy?"

The blonde just sighed and began her explanation. "He's this guy that been the lead role in every play we've ever put on. Since he's always the lead he thinks the greatest guy in the world and has been asking Gwen out for as long as I can remember."

Kevin gripped the wheel a bit tighter at this new information. "I see." his eyes glared at the road in front of him.

Emily saw this and quickly added, "Of course Gwen always turns him down but the guy never seems to take no for an answer." she needed to make sure he didn't go after the guy. Like Gwen she didn't like Adam but that didn't mean she wanted him hurt or anything.

Kevin relaxed his grip a little when he heard that Gwen rejects the guy but he was still a little annoyed. "So what does he like you that much or something?" he asked, trying to keep his voice normal but both girls could see he was annoyed.

"Please," Gwen rolled her eyes again. "He only wants to date me because he says we'll be the ultimate couple and be the envy of everyone in school." she frowned, leaning in to her seat and sliding down some. Her arms were crossed and eyes glared ahead at nothing.

Emily continued, "He thinks since he's perfect at acting and Gwen is perfect at everything she does then that means they should date and be the perfect couple so everyone will be jealous of them." Kevin felt a frown of his own on his face and his grip was starting to tighten over again. "Now you know why I didn't want to be in the play," Gwen said, letting them know her real reason for not wanting to join. "Besides how do you expect me to learn hundreds of lines and songs by Friday?" she asked, flipping through her script and saw that her role was on every page. She would be on stage for every scene and she had to learn everything in five days.

Emily just giggled. "The same way you memorized those spells you used to cast on Adam when he was annoying you." she grinned when Kevin started to burst out with laughter.

"Really? You used your powers on the guy?" he held an amused look on his face. "Perfect little Gwen has a dark side?" he raised an eyebrow in interest and Gwen stuck her tongue out at him. "Good to know." he sent her a smirk and got out of the car to get Emily's wheelchair.

"You used to cast spells on the guy?" This was the first Ben was hearing of this topic. He didn't know, or think, his cousin would do something like that. It wasn't her style to do things like that.

Gwen just shook her head, ignoring her cousin's question. "You know he'll never let me live this down right?" she was referring to Kevin now knowing that she had a so-called dark side.

"Sorry," Emily was still laughing herself. "But I doubt he'll tease you for lone. From what I've seen he'll forget all about it once Adam starts flirting with you in front of him." she had a point. Adam would probably try and flirt with her with Kevin around and that would result in him getting his lights knocked out by the ex-con.

"That doesn't make me feel better!" Gwen called as her best friend got out of the car and wheeled herself to her house.

Once she was in Gwen moved to the front and continued to pout even after they left the blonde's house. "Come on, it can't be that bad." Ben tried his hand at cheering her up. "If Adam does start to annoy you then just send Kevin in and he'll get him to back off."

"I got no problems with it." Kevin agreed instantly. He'd go in and hurt the guy even if he wasn't annoying Gwen. The thought that some guy was asking out his girlfriend did not sit well with him.

"No," she was tempted to send in her boyfriend but she knew it was wrong. "You can't go and hurt Adam."

"Why not?" Kevin felt his anger start to rise. Why is she protecting the guy when she doesn't even like him?

"Because one you'll go to jail," She said and he frowned. "Second, you hurting him will only cause more drama that I so don't need." she tried to glare at her boyfriend but once she saw the frown on his face she felt her heart start to go out for him. "It's sweet that you want to stand up for me but this is something I have to do on my own." she put her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him, which he returned.

"Ok, I got it." he said and dropped the topic.

He did but Ben didn't. "If you won't do that then why not use your powers to scare him off?" he suggested, getting a weird look on his face. "Nothing major like what you do in the fights, but little things to freak him out. Like a energy wedgie? Or a blast that gives him a thousand noggies."

Both Kevin and Gwen stared at him like he was crazy. "Man you watch way to much TV." he shook his head and continued to drive the two cousins home. Ben first and then Gwen.

"Seriously," Gwen agreed with Kevin before turning back around in her seat and let out a quick sigh.

Ben pouted. "I was just trying to help."

"Well don't." Kevin replied. "Just keep your mind on what it's good at. Making plans to stop the crazy bad guys that want to take over the world." he replied sarcastically as he pulled up to Ben's house.

Ben had a thoughtful look. "Ok," he smiled and hopped out of the car. "I'll start planning on new battle moves for us since Gwen wouldn't be here. Later!" and with that he waved them off and ran into his house.

The two just sat and stared. "You know he's going to be up all night planning, right?" Gwen asked, giving her boyfriend a look.

Kevin just smirked. "I know." he drove up, the happy grin still on his face. "This way he'll stay up all night, sleep in all day, and won't bother me to give him a ride."

Gwen looked surprised. "Do you plan that to happen?"

He shook his head. "Nope. I just winged it." he sent a grin her way.

She returned the look. "Interesting."

Kevin was pleased with himself. He had impressed her, something he liked doing. "But you know, as much as it pains me to say this, Ben sort of has a point." Gwen looked over, slightly concerned that he might of it his head if he said her cousin was right. "Maybe if you use your powers you could scare that creep off."

"Jealous?" she just had to ask. It was always fun to see him get jealous over other guys. Something about the way he acts just made her smile.

Kevin just scoffed and kept his eyes on the road. Neither denying or agreeing with the idea.

Gwen knew her answer. "I can't use my powers for every problem I face. I need to be able to face them on my own without my magic." she paused, biting her lower lip. "Besides I already tried." This time Kevin was the one who looked surprised. "Well sort of," she tried to find the right words to explain. "When our secret got out I warned Adam that I had no problems using my powers to get him to leave me alone but he just said he accepts my condition and will "love" me despite my faults." she scowled as she spoke, a bitter taste forming in her mouth at the words.

"Condition? Faults?" Kevin felt his anger rise. "He thinks there's something wrong with you because you have powers?" It was official, he hated this guy and he hadn't even met him yet.

"I know, he made it sound like I was some diseased animals but because he's such a "nice guy" he says he'll accept me for my faults." she bite her lower lips, her eyes glowing slightly pink from her anger.

Kevin frowned as he pulled up to Gwen's house. "Want me to hurt him up for you?" He wouldn't just be beating the guy up just for her. He would be doing it for himself. No one talks to Gwen like that and gets away with it.

Gwen was actually thinking about accepting his offer. "Maybe after the play," she gathered her things and got out of the car. "For now I need to memorize all this by Friday so I probably won't be able to see you or Ben that much." she gave him a sad smile.

Kevin just shrugged. "It's fine. I get it. You need to focus." he understood but that didn't mean he liked it.

She could tell he was upset by this news. "Will you come?" he turned to give her a confused look. "To the play? I would like it if you did." she pushed a piece of hair behind her ear, trying not to show how embarrassed she suddenly felt.

Kevin stared at the ticket her friend gave him before moving his gaze back up to her. "Sure." he gave her a small grin. "It could be fun to see you try not to strangle this guy on stage." they both laughed at his words and suddenly all the anger they felt was gone.

"So I'll see you tomorrow before school?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah."

With that he drove away and she walked inside her house, both held smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p>The days came and went and Gwen had been locked in school and her room since receiving the script for the play. She had almost everything down but there were still a few things she needed to learn before she could say she was ready. It would be a lot easier if Adam didn't annoy her so much or that she kept sensing that Ben and Kevin were in trouble but never got a call to go help them. They both knew she was busy preparing for her play so they didn't want to bother her. Instead they usually took on whoever decided they want to fight either by themselves or they called in some back up with some of the other Plumber's kids. They haven't had any trouble so far and while Gwen worried constantly over them she stuck with the play and just settled for them giving her a report on what happened during the missions she was forced to miss.<p>

So they continued with this new battle plan even on the night of Gwen's play.

"Urgh!" Kevin cried as he got knocked down to the ground. "I do not have time for this!" he growled, standing back up on his feet ad absorbing the metal from a nearby pipe.

"Seriously, Gwen will kill us if we're late." Ben added as Jeyray, shooting energy blots at their enemy. They were fighting Michael Morningstar and so far things were not going well.

"Now where is lovely Gwen?" he stepped forward, hands glowing black and ready to absorb the energy he craved. "It's not like her to miss such a fight. Don't tell me she's hiding away because she's too shy to see me?" he gave them a taunting grin.

Kevin growled, fists shaking in rage. "You're a dead man!" he charged, aiming to punch the guy right in the dead center of his face but Darkstar was faster and jumped up above to the roof.

"While your efforts are quite amusing I have no interest if the lovely Gwen is not here," for added effect her put on a bored look, making both boys even angrier. "Until next time gentlemen." and with that he ran away from the battle, leaving both Ben and Kevin annoyed and mad.

"I really hate him." Kevin growled, his armor disappearing but his scowl stayed on his face. "It's the same every time. We fight him and he runs away! I'm getting sick and tired of this!" he kicked a nearby garbage can and sent it flying to the wall. He shoved his hands in his pocket and walked to his car.

He was followed by his friend turned alien."Same here, but there isn't anything we can do." Ben returned back to his normal form and looked at the time on his phone. "Now come on, we don't have time to stand around. Gwen's play starts in ten minutes and we're on the other side of town." he got into the passenger's seat and buckled up.

Kevin got a wild look on his face. A grin spread wide, he felt himself cheer up instantly. "No problem." he slammed his foot down on the gas and sped off into the night, making Ben cry out in shock and fear and hang onto dear life.

If you were on the streets or walking all you saw was a green blur pass by and a giant gust of wind following behind it. You also would have heard the cries of someone screaming "Stop!"

Kevin made a sharp turn and pulled into the parking spot right in front of Gwen's school. "We're here." he had a pleased look on his face. "And would you look at that. We made it with five minutes to spare." he was very pleased with himself.

Ben however was trying to keep his lunch down. "Oh man." he felt his mind spinning and his hands were stuck holding the dashboard in his death grip. "I think my life just passed before my eyes."

"Grow up." Kevin scoffed and got out of the car, a light whistle coming from him.

Ben shook himself awake, trying to get his brain out of his stomach when he caught a glimpse of something in the back. "Hey Kevin!" he got out and called to his friend. "You left something in the car!" Kevin stopped misstep and froze. "You want me to bring it to you?"

The dark-haired teen just gulped and shook his head. "No time, just leave it. I'll get it later." he picked up his speed, making Ben have to run after him to catch up.

"Wait up." Ben called, running after his friend into the theatre that Gwen's school had.

"Ben! Kevin!" They looked and saw Julie was calling to them from the front row. "We saved you guys some seats." she gestured to the two empty seats that Ship was guarding. He barked at anyone who tried to take them.

"Thanks." Ben took the one next to Julie, nearly missing sitting on Ship and having it bark at him. "Sorry." he quickly apologized before Ship transformed into something that could kill him.

"Better watch where you sit Ben." Max warned his grandson. Sitting next to him was a grinning Cooper who held a bouquet of bright pink roses in his lap.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Ben gave a quick grin and made sure to do a complete check over his seat before finally sitting down.

Kevin just laughed and took his seat without any worries.. "Mom? Harvey?" Or he was until he saw who was sitting next to him. He was surprised to find his not only his mother but his step-father sitting next to him and Gwen's parents. "What are you doing here?" he gulped. His parents were here and next to his girlfriend's parent. This could either go very good for him or very bad.

"Gwen invited us. We saw her a few days ago at the supermarket and she gave us the ticket." His mother explained and Kevin just nodded. He hadn't been aware they would be coming and honestly it felt a little awkward.

"This is should be a wonderful performance," Ben's mother, Sandra, said. "Gwen is so talented. I'm excited." she had a happy look on her face. She was excited for this play.

"She has been working very hard on the play," Gwen's father, Frank, added. "I'm sure she won't disappoint us."

"Well Beauty and The Beast is a great story and I've always been a fan of it." Her mother, Lili added in with a pleased grin.

Sandra nodded. "So have I. My most fast scene is the kiss that Beauty shares with the Beast after he becomes human again."

Kevin froze in his seat. "Kiss?" did he hear them wrong or did they say kiss.

"Well of course," Sandra kept going. "It's a classic scene. After the Beast turns back into a human his love Beauty kisses him and the two live happily ever after."

Kevin felt his whole body freeze over and his anger rose. "Kiss? Love? Happily ever after?" every word was making his blood boil.

"Kevin, calm down." Ben needed to keep his friend calm or else he would run the play and then Gwen would not only kill Kevin but Ben as well. "Remember, it's just a play. The kiss doesn't mean anything." He tried to reassure him.

"Yeah, but it's with this Adam guy and you heard Gwen, he's always after her." he scowled, crossing his arms and glaring daggers at the closed curtain. "If he tries anything I'm going to hurt him." he glared, waiting for the curtain to rise and any moment he saw that he had to step in and get his girl away from the creep that wanted her.

"Ben?" Sandra called to her son. "Is your friend ok? He is acting a bit weird. Doesn't he know the story of Beauty and The Beast?" she questioned.

Ben gulped and looked away. "Not really," he gave a weak grin, trying to find the right words. "He didn't have the same type of childhood that most kids had." that was an understatement. Most kids don't go into an intergalactic jail for most of their teenage years. Kevin had run away at a young age and then went into the Null-Void. It wouldn't surprise any of them if he didn't know the most basic fairytales.

"What do you mean?" Sandra however didn't know any of this, none of the parents other then Kevin's knew of his past.

Ben looked ready to run. "Well..."

"Ssh!" Julie saved him. "It's starting."

Ben gave a giant sigh of relief when the lights dimmed and the curtain went up. The play was starting and it saved him from having to try and explain to his mother why Kevin doesn't know the story of Beauty and The Beast without actually telling her the real reason.

The curtain rose and with it revealed the set and the cast members that acted as some of the villagers. Emily wheeled herself out to the very corner of the stage, a spotlight hitting her.

_"This is a tale of a young girl by the name of Beauty whose looks were rivaled by none. She loved deeply by her kind father but it was because of this that her two elder sisters held a deep hatred towards her. They spread rumors about dear Beauty all through the town, making the villagers believe she was strange and vile woman when it was they who were the worst._

_One day their father went off on a journey, he promised his daughters to bring them back each one gift. They elder two asked for gold and expensive dresses but Beauty asked for a simple flower. With that the father set off on his adventure where he found a castle hidden deep in the woods of their little town. It is in this castle that the story begins." _

"Who dares enter my castle!" The Beast cried out, making a sudden appearance on the stage. Scaring everyone but Ben, Julie, and Kevin. "Fool. You dare steal something from my castle?" he growled, showing his fangs and claws to the outsider.

"Please, I mean you no harm. I was merely looking for a flower to give o my daughter, Beauty." The man tried to explain but the Beast only growled.

"Stupid old man. I do not care! For stealing and trespassing on my property you will remain my prisoner for the rest of your miserable life!" he dragged him off stage.

/Scene Change/

_"A month has passed since their father has left and Beauty is worried for him. Her elder sisters hold no worries for they are too busy trying to find a husband instead of worrying about their father. So Beauty decides to set off and find her missing father." _

Gwen as Beauty walks out on stage and looks for her missing father. She wore a blue dress that stopped at her knees with black flats and a blue ribbon held her hair back. "Father? Are you here?" she called out, faking concern. "I saw his horse outside so he must be here."

"Beauty!" suddenly her father came running out. "What are you doing here?" he couched out, his face pale and he seemed to be sweating. "You must leave before he comes."

"Before who?" she asked, worried over her father's health more than anything.

"Woman! What are you doing here?" suddenly the Beast appeared.

"Father, what is going on?" she asked her father.

He replied in a coughing fit. "I am his servant. It is my punishment for taking a flower from his garden." he collapsed in her arms, more coughs coming from his mouth.

"Father you are to ill. You cannot stay here." Beauty helped him stand.

"He will remain here as my servant." Beast growled.

"He will not!" Gwen cried back. She held no fear in her voice and it surprised the Beast. "I will take my father's place if you just let him leave so that he may receive medical attention."

_"It was during this time that a deal was made. Beauty would take her father's place and remain inside the castle alongside the Beast." _

"So you are Beauty that the old man used to speak of?" He asked, his fangs glowing in the lights.

"That is my name." she held no fear, only anger in the voice.

"Very well. You shall remain with me, as my wife." The Beast said, surprising everyone.

"What?" Gwen cried, looking at Emily for some help and breaking character for only a moment. That was not in the script.

**X**

"What?" Kevin felt his blood turn cold.

"Hmm? I don't remember that in the story." Ben said, eating a mouth full of popcorn.

"I think he adlibbed it in." Julie suggested.

**X**

Emily glared at Adam and tried to do some damage control.

_"The Beast told Beauty this in hopes that she would be able to free him from the curse that was placed on him." _

"You will eat dinner with me." He growled.

"I am not hungry." Beauty crossed her arms, glaring at the creature.

He growled, grabbing her arms and bringing her closer to his snarling face. "It was not an invitation. You are mine!"

"No!" Beauty cried, pushing herself away from the Beast.

The Beast growled once more. "Do I disgust you?"

"No, that is not it." Beauty said.

"No matter, I shall win your love!" He tried to grab her again but Beauty jumped out of his reach. She backed away from him but wherever she went the Beast followed.

Music started playing and told everyone that a song was coming on.

**You'll never win my love  
>Comin' on so strong<br>You'll never win my love  
>You're going at it all wrong<br>You'll never win my love  
>Actin' cruel and mean<br>You'll never win my love  
>Unless you change your routine<br>**

They circled around the statue with Beauty singing as he tried to grab her and make her dine with him. **  
><strong>

**If you abuse me, you'll only lose me  
>You'll never make me care<br>Give me a rough time (Give  
>me a rough time),<br>You'll have a tough time  
>You'll never get anywhere<br>**She placed one hand on her hip and stood her ground, staring at the Beast in the eyes and frowning. He growled and knocked over the table causing her to become frightened and back away.

**What are you thinkin' of  
>when you act unkind?<br>You'll never win my love,  
>Without a new frame of mind<br>If you abuse me you'll only lose me  
>You'll never win my love <strong>

The Beast growled, picking up a chair and was ready to hit her with it. "Kill me if you will, but I would rather die than stay here and suffer your tyranny." Beauty told him, standing her ground and showing no fear.

The Beast growled in pure rage, throwing the chair at the wall. "Woman, you will love me! If it is the last thing I do, I will make you love me!" and with that the Beast left the stage.

Beauty gave a sigh of relief before falling to her knees. "It feels as if my heart just stopped," she placed a hand over her chest where her beating heart was. "I do wish I could return home. The Beast is so insufferable." she huffed, crossing her arms and glared at nothing. "Although..." she looked back at where he exited. "He does not seem as unkind as he appears to be. I see more loneliness then evil in his eyes. Perhaps if I get to know about him maybe I will see that he is more than just an angry beats."

_"With thoughts in her mind Beauty remained in the castle for months, slowly getting closer to the Beast and discovering that he was not as evil as she first believed he was. She saw that he was lonely and she wanted to help him. The Beast himself was glad that Beauty was slowly starting to care for him but he was worried that she would someday leave him so everyday he would shower her with expensive gifts." _

"Beauty! I have all new dresses for you!" The Beast called, dumping a mountain of brightly wrapped packages in front of her.

"Thank you but I you have already given me so much. I do not need such things." Beauty said, walking away from the gifts. "This is not the way to my heart."

"Then what is it that you want?" The Beast asked, putting his claws on her shoulders. "Tell me and I will give it to you. I shall grant your every desire, every wish."

"My freedom?" she asked with hope in her voice.

"Anything, but that." he growled and she sighed.

"I understand." she walked away from the Beast causing him to growl.

**X**

"Can this guy do anything besides growl?" Kevin scoffed, obviously not impressed with the Beast.

"Well he is the Beast, so is supposed to growl." Ben reminded him with a grin. "Now admit it. You just hate him because he's Adam and he likes Gwen."

Kevin crossed his arms and shrugged. "Maybe." he wasn't denying it.

**X**

_"Worried over her unhappiness the Beast prepared a giant feast just for them in hopes that he could not only win her heart but make her smile." _

"Are you happy now, Beauty?" he asked the girl sitting next to him.

"No," she shook her head sadly. "I miss my father. I want to see him."

"But you have everything here!" he growled.

"Please let me go and see my father, my family, my home! Let me see them if only for a day." she begged, a few tears coming from her eyes.

The music started up again and Beauty and the Beast started to move and dance around each other.

**Beauty:****  
><strong>**Let me go, set me free****  
><strong>**And let me fly****  
><strong>

**Beast:****  
><strong>**If you go, don't you know****  
><strong>**That I will die****  
><strong>

**Beauty:****  
><strong>**Let me go****  
><strong>**I will see you soon again****  
><strong>

**Beast:****  
><strong>**If you go****  
><strong>**I will be the unhappiest of men****  
><strong>

**Beauty:****  
><strong>**Let me go, I'll return to you I swear****  
><strong>**Let me go in your dreams I'll still be there****  
><strong>

**Beast:****  
><strong>**Let me go****  
><strong>**You must pack your bags and go****  
><strong>

**Beauty:****  
><strong>**Though I'll go****  
><strong>**I'll be back before you know****  
><strong>**Let me go, I'll return to you I swear****  
><strong>**Let me go, in your dreams I'll still be there****  
><strong>

**Beauty/Beast:****  
><strong>**I must let (let)****  
><strong>**You (me)****  
><strong>**Go**

The Beast held his head down in defeat. "Very well. I shall allow you one day to visit them."

"Thank you." Beauty thanked him and turned to run off stage.

"Not so fast." Everyone gasped and looked above to see a boy with blonde hair floating above the stage. "I can't let you leave now my dear Beauty. Things are about to get interesting."

"Michael." Gwen glared up at the boy that was ruining her scene.

He grinned and jumped down to the stage, in between her and the Beast. "I must say I was getting worried. I haven't seen you in so long, I thought for sure you had disappeared."

"What are you doing here, Michael?" she asked, her hands up and ready to use her powers and blast him right off the stage.

"It's it obvious?" he asked, walking closer to her. "I am here for you."

"Hold it." Adam as the Beast stepped forward, he did not know what was going on but he wouldn't let it ruin his play. "I will not let you have my Beauty." he tried to throw Michael off stage but the guy was too strong for him and it was he who was thrown off.

"Pathetic." Darkstar scoffed.

"That's our cue." Ben and Kevin stood from their seats and ran to the stage. Kevin absorbed the ground and Ben transforming. "Ultimate Big Chill!"

The audience gasped before breaking out into an applause. They really believed this was part of the show.

"Hey Morningstar, you're going down!" Kevin charged at him but he was quickly thrown back by a bolt of energy.

"Kevin!" Gwen ran over to him, worried for his safety.

"That's it." Ultimate Big Chill threw a blast of fire but Darkstar jumped away and caused part of the curtain to be set on fire.

"Ben!" Gwen yelled.

"Sorry." he quickly switched aliens before his cousin killed him. "Water Hazard!" he shot out two blasts of water and put of the fire before it could spread. Only he fired too much and ended up bringing the curtain down and most of the actors.

"Seriously, Ben?" Gwen cried, fixing the curtain with her powers and picking everyone back up. "I so don't need this right now." she growled, firing two blasts at Darkstar but he merely reflected them.

"Hey, I said sorry." Ben frowned switching. "Swampfire!" he threw his seeds, creating veins and used them to hold the curtain up before it all fell down on them.

"You just don't seem to understand," he took slow steps forward, trying to intimidate them all. "It doesn't matter how you all try I will still drain you all dry." His hands glowed and he held a wicked smile on his face. "You thought you could hide from me but you can never escape. You see, you've been hanging around with this thing," he pointed to the shaking Adam behind him. "You believed he was the beast but you have yet to see a real monster." his attention was taken off Gwen when he saw Kevin sit back up, holding his head in one hand. "Or maybe you have?"

"What is that supposed to me?" Gwen all but growled. She didn't like where this conversation was going.

Darkstar smirked. "You don't know?" he was very amused by this point. "Don't you remember the rampage he went on when he was a monster? Surely you remember all the pain and suffering he caused for you, your family, and everyone else." He had a wicked grin on his face, one that Gwen wanted to smack right off. "If anything I would say that you've been dealing with a beast far longer than you think."

Gwen had enough of his words. "Michael!" she was so going to blast him out of this galaxy.

"Wait," Kevin stopped her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and walked in front of her, blocking her view of Darkstar. "He's right."

She gasped. "Kevin?"

"So the monster speaks," Darkstar merely grinned, acting as if he had already won the battle and was rejoicing in his victory. "Well let's hear what the beast has to say."

Kevin frowned, his fists clenched at his side. "You're right, I am a beast," he put his head down for a moment before bringing it back up and staring Darkstar down. "But so are you. You're the same as me, we're both always craving something and when we get it we go crazy."

"Some more than others." He reminded Kevin of his crazy mutation.

Kevin just chuckled. "Yeah, you're right. I'm worst than you sometimes," he took in a deep breath and smiled. "But you know what, that's fine with me."

"It is?" Darkstar was confused. This was not what he had been expecting.

"Yeah," Kevin only continued to grin. "I'm fine with being a monster, on the inside and the out. You wanna know why?"

Darkstar bit his lip, eye glaring. "Enlighten me." he scoffed, voice full of venom.

Kevin did. "Because even when I go crazy and become a real beast, I know that I have somebody who cares for me no matter how I act or what I look like." he said all this while grabbing Gwen and bringing her into his arms. "And I'm glad to have her at my side."

"Yeah?" Gwen couldn't stop the grinning from forming on her face even if she wanted too.

"Yeah." Kevin nodded, pressing his forehead against hers.

"So you guys really have to do this now?" Swampfire asked, a little grossed out by watching his cousin and friends having a lovey-dovey moment. "This is so gross." he shuddered a little.

Darkstar growled. "You really think I care. All I want is power and I don't care if I have to drain you both dry in front of the whole world if it means I can get what I want." he went to attack.

"Not so fast!" Ben hit his Ultimatrix and stitched aliens once more. "Spidermonkey!" he yelled, jumping up and down for a few seconds before running towards Darkstar and used his webs to tie his hands together, completely blocking them from absorbing anything before shooting more of his webs and covering his entire body until he resembled a mummy. "Well I guess he's all wrapped up." he laughed hysterically while everyone looked at him like he was crazy. He just frowned and transformed back. "That joke never gets a laugh." he thought it was funny.

"Beauty!" suddenly Adam appeared, his beast mask off and revealed everyone his face. "What are you doing in that man's arms? You are mine?" he cried. "A perfect creature such as yourself doesn't belong with some ruffian."

Kevin scowled. "You really wanna go there?" he pulled away from Gwen, making a fist and ready to punch Adam in the fast.

"Wait," Gwen stopped him before security came and dragged him off. She needed to finish this before it got completely out of hand. "Look I know you think I'm the perfect girl for you but I'm really not. You see, I kind of already the perfect girl for somebody else," she turned to smile back at Kevin who looked away in embarrassment. "But that doesn't mean there isn't someone out there for you. You're a nice guy and all but I need to be with someone who accepts my faults just like I accept theirs." she walked back over to Kevin and wrapped her around his waist, him doing the same with her.

"But I do. I do accept that you are not perfect." he tried, not believing that he was actually losing.

Gwen just rolled her eyes. "No, saying that I'm not perfect because I have powers does not mean you accept. That means you're just ignoring what you don't want to see," she needed for him to see the truth. "It's true that I'm not perfect, but in other ways. I like my powers, I like having them, and I know people who are proud that I have them just like how I'm proud of them." she looked up at her boyfriend at this part and was happy to see him smiling down at her. "I'm sorry but I not your Beauty and you're not my Beast." she would finally put an end between her and Adam's little infatuation with her.

It was quite for a brief moment before everyone in the audience stood up from their seats and cheered. Theirs applauses was loud and joyous as they cheered for the three heroes on stage.

"Amazing!"

"Magnificent!"  
>"Truly wonderful!"<p>

The cheers continued but they were all the same. Everyone loved the play and most of all loved the ending the best.

"Looks like we're a hit." Ben whispered to his friends as they all waved out to the audience.

"Looks like we are." Gwen agreed, looking over at Emily to finish things up for them.

_"And so Beauty helped the Beast understand that while she was not the woman for him that he should not give up and that the woman that is meant for him will one day arrive." _

At her words Adam kicked the dirt at his feet and walked off the stage. He was not happy at all with how this turned out.

When they saw him leave the three heroes decided it was time for them to exit the stage as well.

Only Emily has different ideas for them.

_"As for Beauty, she and her own beast lived happily ever after and sealed it all off with a kiss of true love." _

Emily winked at her shocked best friend and her equally shocked boyfriend.

"Uh...?" both looked at each other, neither one knowing what they were supposed to do.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The audience and cast members all cheered.

Kevin just shrugged and pulled Gwen in closer to him. "You heard them." she didn't complain and happily kissed her boyfriend on stage. The two held each other in their arms as they shared a kiss in front of an entire cheering audience.

"Ok, this is weird." Ben was starting to feel a little grossed out and a little awkward just standing there while they kissed so he jumped off the stage and joined his cheering family.

* * *

><p>"That was really incredible honey." Frank hugged his daughter. They were outside and everyone was telling Gwen had wonderful she was during her play.<p>

"I must say out of all The Beast and the Beast performances I have ever seen this one is my favorite," Sandra held a wide grin on her face. "Especially since it had my little man in it." she cooed, kissing her son's cheek.

"Mom!" Ben just groaned at the embarrassment.

Everyone only laughed. "Well we better hurry. I have reservations for us all to celebrate Gwen's play." Frank told them all and everyone followed him to their cars.

"Hey, wait up a minute." Kevin pulled Gwen back. "I got something for you." he lead her to his car where he reached into the back seat and pulled out a giant bouquet of red and yellow roses.

"Kevin!" she gasped in happiness and took they eagerly into her arms. "They're beautiful. Thank you." she kissed his cheek before smelling the lovely flowers given to her.

"Yeah, well..." Kevin rubbed the back of his neck and grinned. "The girl at the store told me they mean congratulations so I thought they were perfect for you."

Gwen felt her smile double in size. "That's really sweet of you."

"Thanks." he smiled right back.

The two stared at each other, their eyes seeing nothing but the person in front of them. Slowly they moved forward, lips apart and eyes slowly closing so that they may kiss.

"Hey guys!" only they were stopped by Ben calling them. "You all ready to go or what?" he asked, with Julie and Cooper right behind him. "I don't know about you but I'm starving." he patted his stomach for added effect.

"Aren't you always hungry?" Julie questioned with an amused grin.

"Maybe...?" Ben looked away.

"Not maybe. Yes, you are always hungry." Cooper patted his arm in humor. "I can still remember I spent with you and Gwen and how much food you went through. I still have nightmares." he and Julie started to burst out with laughter and Ben frowned.

Kevin and Gwen just stared. "You're cousin really gets on my nerves sometimes." he told her, hands shoved in his pockets.

"The feeling is mutual." Gwen replied before grabbing his hand. "Come on, we better hurry before Ben starts eating your car."

Kevin only grinned and hopped in the driver seat. "Don't even joke about that." he still laughed anyways and with that they all pulled away from Gwen's school and followed their family to the restaurant and had a nice night out with the people they cared about.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The songs I used in this story were by "Jem and The Holograms." It an old show that I just found and some of their music is actually pretty good. The songs I used were called "You'll never win my love" and "Let me go". If you want to listen to them then go search them up on youtube. I hope you all have enjoyed my story and I hope you will all enjoy any future stories that I will be writing next.<em>**

**_Until next time!_**


End file.
